voyages_in_andromedafandomcom-20200214-history
Amlai
Dr. Āihēemlái Ǒonhētváihěeāivǎakàe 'is the chief medical officer aboard the Defiance . Biography 'Āihēemlái '''was hatched on 8,820R in the Kolmoik capital, Djǐnsael Rûkāik to fairly wealthy parents, Ǒonhēt, heiress to a large Kolmoik toy company, and Váihěeāivǎa, the heir to swathes of plantations on Kolmoik colonies. Her childhood was a dichotomous one, split between the rigid ease of high society and the subsurface stresses of being a caretaker. With an eternally busy father, and a mother who was often somewhat mentally absent as a result, Āihēemlái and her numerous younger siblings left with maids, AI, private tutors, and Āihēemlái as the closest things to authority figures. ' As a result, Āihēemlái developed an authoritative side that strikes some Kiellar in particular as surprising for her stature. In education, Āihēemlái fared spectacularly in pursuits that she committed herself to, and serviceably elsewhere. She was a "driven student" in both of her language courses, and it soon became clear to her science tutor that biology was a passion of hers. As encouraged by Kolmoik education standards, Āihēemlái was pushed to move further onto a biological track, which she gladly obliged. At age 259R, Āihēemlái was able to obtain her doctorate, although she remained in higher education for some time more to add surgical and genetic qualifications to her resume, finally finishing her education at age 272R. Āihēemlái was seemingly set to work at one of the prestigious medical institutions of Djǐnɡa, or perhaps even one of the Kiellar core worlds until a slave working in the same building as her in-practice medical program filed suit as a witness of Crimes Against Sentients, with photographic evidence to back it up, bringing to light Āihēemlái's passion for live-dissection. The case was dismissed, and briefly revived by a relatively unknown lawyer with evident federalist sympathies. The court dismissed the case once and for all on the grounds that slaves, in spite of being sentient, were neither citizens nor possessed any rights as property, and experimentation on them was thus not a punishable offense. Regardless, the case tarnished Āihēemlái's reputation, resulting in the swift rejection of her job application from a myriad of medical institutions, leaving the Kiellar military her most promising option. Now aboard the Defiance as chief medical officer, Āihēemlái aspired to one day in the future return to her original goals as her reputation recovered as the galaxy moves on, and continued her "hobby" alongside her work with little protest from her superiors. Aboard a prison ship, Āihēemlái had ready access to a myriad of alien species, which she would on occasion harvest organs from. When the mutiny about the Defiance occurred, she encountered the Warrior Tyreh, and demonstrated willingness to overlook criminality in others in exchange for favours. Although their deal to obtain specimens ultimately fell through, as Tyreh came up emptyhanded, Āihēemlái took full advantage of the chaotic situation, procuring a Jokari specimen for her collection. When Thanica assumed position as de facto leader, Āihēemlái agreed to continue serving as chief medical officer, on the condition that her authority over the medbay remain absolute. Later, with concerns for repairs arising, she revealed the great value of certain Kolmoik appendages on the culinary black market as an option for gaining payment, but was ultimately overlooked in favour of alternative options. Āihēemlái conducted an invasive surgery on Thanica with intent on removing the implant in her skull, with full success. During the intrusion by Kiellar troopers, she was believed to have been a casualty until later awakening in the medbay after the Kiellar had been repelled, where she met Dr. Yevgeny Levenkov, a human doctor. Appearance 'Āihēemlái''' '''is generally an average Kolmoik, following the standard body plan. Her default skin tone is fair, much like that of pastier human northern europeans, with the constant rosy blush courtesy of the thinner Kolmoik skin. Like many Kolmoik, Āihēemlái's tentacles, which are mostly waist-length save for her some shorter bangs which hold a swoop, take various colours depending on the day, although she most trends towards colouring her hair ruby, sapphire, emerald, and white, often glowing. Her four shimmering amethyst eyes are often decorated with fake lashes on the lids, although she generally does not use any other form of makeup, as her chromatophores can easily replicate the effects. She generally appears to have on eyeliner, eyeshadow, and lipstick, with intent on appealing to Kiellar beauty standards. The rest of her body falls generally under what humans would consider feminine, partially due to personal preference and partially in order to conform to Kiellar beauty standards. Her fashioned choices likewise conform to traditional Kiellar beauty standards, if only to remain generally inoffensive. Personal Personality Āihēemlái 'i's an eccentric sort that some might find morbidly charming. She is intelligent and cultured, with the pride to match. She holds a dark sense of humour, and impressively conditional empathy that serves her well in her line of work. Further, Āihēemlái possesses a spiteful side, fierce stubbornness, an independent streak, and a pinch of obsessiveness that compel her to finish anything she dedicates herself to doing, her way and her way first. Her youth has lead her to take '''on the role of tin-pot dictator in her medbay; those seeking treatment know well to do as they're told and mind their manners. Skills Āihēemlái is, in general, a quick learner. She is among the few bilingual beings in the civilised universe, speaking both her own native language and the language of the Kiellar. Professionally, she is equipped for all things biological, being both a standard intergalactic all-in-one surgeon-doctor and, on the side, a reasonably skilled biologist and geneticist. In terms of formal education, Āihēemlái is certified as a General Practitioner & Surgeon, and has additional formal history in genetics and research biology. Weaknesses Āihēemlái can sometimes come off as haughty, which may rub some the wrong way. Category:Kolmoik Category:Voyages Characters Category:Voyages Category:Females Category:Alive